hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Lights Out
Lights Out is a song from Hollywood Undead's second album, American Tragedy. Official Lyrics Lights out, you're talking too loud So just shut your mouth, who the fuck are you now? Lights out, can you feel it now? We're calling you out, who the fuck are you now? Lifestyles of the young and the reckless Checked in the real world that don't ask questions Dodging 'em bullets like a fucked up western Drag you on a rope till you're choked out senseless Kings are crowned, we're the best around Got an underground army, yeah, we holding it down We built our base and what we found It takes blood and sweat and always moving a crowd No skill when you've gone the fast way Let me see you dance, run from the AK Bullshitting, though he's dropping names Till you know: what you do, it all sounds the same A piece of advice, quit dropping mine You'll be gone way before it even hits your time Like a stripper in a cage making minimum wage You'll be gone like a dollar bill hitting the stage Lights out, you're talking too loud So just shut your mouth, who the fuck are you now? Lights out, can you feel it now? We're calling you out, who the fuck are you now? I'mma light your ass up 'cause you ain't got what it takes Your crew is riding my nuts, they'll tell you how my dick tastes Yeah, I'm shitfaced in all black, looking creepy (hahaha!) It's Charlie Scene, this shit is way too easy I might give it to you quick, go straight to your throat Or put the burner in your mouth and turn you into a ghost All these people making music with nothing to show Who doesn't have a band? Shit, I don't know What kind of sane person drops his own name? What kind of sane person boos his own band offstage? What kind of sane person drops a verse like this? These damn meds ain't working, I'm just too damn sick Just you coming out here has got me provoked Now I'mma cut your ass up like a line of coke I'mma roll your crew up like a fat ass roach And put you in my ashtray 'cause you just got smoked Lights out, you're talking too loud So just shut your mouth, who the fuck are you now? Lights out, can you feel it now? We're calling you out, who the fuck are you now? Another classic case, you crash and burn And it's true, you're dead wrong It's lights out, your last song The world has turned its face, you'll never learn And it's true, you're dead wrong It's lights out, your last song Walls closing in, they're falling down Lights out, oh! You're talking too loud So just shut your mouth, who the fuck are you now? Lights out, can you feel it now? We're calling you out, who the fuck are you now? Lights out, can you feel it now? We're calling you out, who the fuck are you now? Lights out, you're talking too loud Who the fuck are you now? Who the fuck are you now? Lights out! Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - vocals *Da Kurlzz - background vocals *Danny - clean vocals *Funny Man - vocals *J-Dog - vocals ;Additional *Ben Grosse - keyboards, mixing, production, programming *Will Hunt - drums *John Lowery - guitars *Jamie Muhoberoc - keyboards Trivia *This song was remixed by a group of fans (David Gill, Joey Jenson, and Eric Tinajero) for the remix album American Tragedy Redux. The three fans dubbed the name of the remix "Juggernaut vs Obsidian". *This song was recorded by Paul Pavao and Ben Grosse, with assistance from Graham Hargrove and Jeremy Miller, at the Mix Room, Burbank, CA and East West Studios, Hollywood, CA. *This song was mixed by Ben Grosse at the Mix Room, Burbank, CA. *The clean version of this song has the line "who the fuck are you now?" changed to "who the hell are you now?" *This song is believed by some to be a diss towards the former member, Deuce. **Although this has never been directly confirmed as false, the band has stated that they have not written any songs directed towards Deuce, which practically confirms this claim as false. **Interestingly, the line "Just you coming out here has got me provoked" is believed by many to be "Deuce, you coming out here has got me provoked," but like the first claim, this has been indirectly confirmed as false. Category:Songs Category:American Tragedy Category:2011 Category:Charlie Scene Category:J-Dog Category:Danny Category:Funny Man Category:Explicit Category:Songs played live Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Da Kurlzz Category:Written by Charlie Scene Category:Written by Danny Category:Written by Funny Man Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Written by Ben Grosse Category:Produced by Ben Grosse Category:Official Lyrics